


Ő

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, el is felejtettem, említés és explicit leírás pánik jellegű rohamról illetve nem túl egészséges kapcsolatról, hogy nem mindig írtam habos-babos kenhinát lol
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Kenma hazaútján Hinatára gondol.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 1





	Ő

_A szeretet furcsa dolog._

Kenma nem tudta abbahagyni az álmodozást. Gondolatai minduntalan visszatértek hozzá. Akarva, s akaratlanul is ő töltötte ki a képzelgéseit. Már nem volt képes koncentrálni semmi másra. A napfény, ami a piszkos betonon folyt mézhez hasonlatosan, is reá emlékeztette. Ahogy a retináját égette, még az is ismerős volt. Elmosolyodott. Arcán a sugarak játéka vadállatéhoz hasonlatossá tette egyébként finom, lágy vonásait. De így, elmebajosnak tűnt vigyora. Bár ennek ő nem volt tudatában. Ez pavlovi reflex volt nála. Ha valami rá hasonlított, hát egy mosoly kúszott az arcára.

_Senki sem tudja helyettesíteni őt._

Tovább sétált a kihalt utcán. Hátán érezte a simogatást. Beleborzongott a szenzációba. Mélyet lélegzett. Megállt. Normalizálta a légzését. Be, ki. A világ forogni látszott körülötte. Ki, be. A hangok még tompábbá váltak számára. Be, ki. Elbukott. Már levegőt se kapott rendesen. Remegett az erőfeszítéstől. BE, majd KI.. Mantra. Ismétlés. Légtelen űr a mellkasában. Remeg a lába. Oxigénhiányt jelent minden porcikája. Be, ki. Hátán egy kezet érez. Ki, be. Átcsúszik a kulcscsontján a szíve fölé. Be, ki. Nyomán enyhülést hoz. Ki és be. Újra dúsul a vérárama az éltető gázzal. Be, majd ki. Látása lassan fókuszálódik. Irracionális izomrándulásai alábbhagynak, újra uralma aláhajtotta testét. Ki, be. Feláll. Ismét nekivág az immár hűvösebb utca fojtogató csendjében haza vezető útjának. Haza, hozzá...

_Ő az egyetlen és kizárólagos._

Szél borzolta meg vállig érő haját. Ismét megtorpant. Élvezte az érzést, amint simogatja. Akár csak ő. Olyan, mint ez a szél. Heves, egyszersmind lágy, de kortalan. Mély inhaláció. Huncut, de erős. Erővel lassított exhaláció. Csak állt ott és elveszett a pillanat varázsában, mely egy évezrednek tűnt. És ennyi idő után is csodaszépnek látta őt. Apró nyomást érzékelt fejében. Ah, még lélegezni is elfelejtett... Öreg hiba. De megérte. Őérte megéri hibákat elkövetni, legyenek azok mégoly súlyosak is... A szél megtáncoltatta tincseit. Vele táncolt. Becsukta szemeit, s hagyta, hogy ő vezessen.

_Az ő örökkéj_ e.

Szemei kipattantak. Hirtelen zajt hallott, így arra fordította tekintetét. A mellette felreppenő varjú is rá emlékezteti. Oly fenséges... s ugyanolyan könnyen kaphatja el egy macska. De vajon mi történne, ha...?

_Az ő tökéletes labori tesztalanya._

A szeretet kifordít önmagadból. 


End file.
